


Il sonno di Damen è profondo...

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Un piccolo delizioso schizzo su Laurent e DamenPer la copertina ho usato fanart della bravissima Becca http://arianwen44.tumblr.com/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No title](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266339) by http://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps. 



Il sonno di Damen è profondo e irrequieto, il che, se qualcuno chiedesse la sua opinione, secondo Laurent rappresenta un’esasperante riflesso simbolico di un non meno esasperante aspetto della personalità di Damen: il suo essere troppo fiducioso, per il bene di Laurent, anche se non così tanto fiducioso da essere considerato un ingenuo.

  


Il sonno di Laurent non è altrettanto profondo. Tra loro due, è più facile che sia lui a svegliarsi mentre Damen si agita durante il sonno e inizia a rigirarsi nel letto. A volte Laurent è già sveglio soltanto per aver sentito il fruscio delle lenzuola accanto a lui, il polso ammanettato pericolosamente vicino alla sua testa, quando Damen con forza cambia la sua posizione, sollevandosi per girarsi dalla schiena sulla pancia, o per rotolare da un lato all’altro senza svegliarsi.

  


Non che questo disturbi Laurent particolarmente, però. Ha da sempre una predisposizione per le notti insonni e si gode l’opportunità di osservare Damen a riposo. Guardare la sua fronte aggrottarsi e gli angoli della sua bocca tremare leggermente, le sue dita flettersi e rilassarsi sopra le lenzuola; ascoltare il suono del suo respiro, o le mezze parole che farfuglia in entrambe le loro lingue.

  


Laurent gode, sapendo per esperienza che la mano di Damen smette di contrarsi irrequieta se la copre con la sua, e che la piega dolorosa tra le sopracciglia di Damen sparisce se lui accarezza con il pollice la sua fronte. É felice di sapere che, se lui risponde al mormorio inconscio di Damen, quello dopo un sospiro sussurra nel sonno – piano, dolcemente – il nome di Laurent.


	2. Quando Laurent ha gli incubi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sa che questa diventa una raccolta...  
> Link del testo originale: https://lamenandcharls.tumblr.com/post/141405973119/lid-write-about-laurent-having-a-nightmare-and
> 
> °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

È il tremito a svegliare sempre Damen. Laurent non urla né geme, né piange quando gli incubi lo raggiungono, ma invece trema nel sonno come una foglia nella bufera. Questo riesce strappare Damen anche dal sonno più profondo, ogni volta. O almeno, Damen spera ardentemente che ciò accada ogni volta. 

La prima volta che era successo, Damen aveva stretto il suo amato a sé e l’aveva baciato dolcemente. La risposta a quel gesto era stato un grido soffocato e una lotta che era costata a Damen il naso sanguinante e un labbro spaccato. Laurent, mortificato e ancora tremante, era scivolato silenziosamente a terra ed era rimasto seduto per il resto della notte, con la schiena appoggiata al muro, la mascella serrata. 

Damen non tenta più di addolcire i sogni di Laurent con un tocco. Invece gli parla. Mormorandogli piano tante dolci stupidaggini. Cosa vorrebbe per la colazione domani mattina. I loro piani per la giornata. Tenerezze senza senso. Scherzi. Frammenti di poesie. Qualsiasi cosa gli viene in mente. E funziona. I pugni di Laurent che stringevano le lenzuola allentano la presa. Il suo respiro diventa più leggero. La sua fronte si distende. Anche nel sonno, lui segue il suo amato – dalle tenebre verso la luce.


End file.
